


[Gimme Shelter] Scotty Holmes

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Scottttty!!! <3*DROOLS* GROSS xDTHIS is the very first time that I ever edited a model as to how I see the character it was inspired too. But of course, although, I tried—his curls are a failure—so let's just imagine Scotty's hair dyed. ;-)





	[Gimme Shelter] Scotty Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/cB5iaiB)


End file.
